Dream
by Airissan
Summary: Lo que vemos en este momento, fue por medio de todo lo que hemos hecho, hace tanto tiempo. Un ciclo que no piensa concluir, destino del que no se puede escapar, ¿Habrá algo más después de terminar lo que se ha causado? Tanto tu como yo, seres totalmente distintos, nos une algo por igual.


DISCLAIMER: Los personajes ni el mismísimo juego RPG maker 'The Gray Garden' o 'El Jardín Gris' no me pertenecen. Todos los derechos reservados a su creador, Mogeko. (Deep-Sea Prisoner)

¡Hola! De lo que hoy es una madrugada tranquila y con mucha deleitación, en un momento de inspiración, salió este Drabble. Aclaro que es mi primer Drabble, así tal y como debe ser así que, bueno… Espero que haya quedado bien, o al menos, pasable .w. ya que soy de escribir con muchas letras. Con este nombrado, da inicio mi lista de futuros fics, ya sean one-shot's o long-fics en base a esta maravilla de juego.

Sin más que decir, disfruten :')

* * *

Nosotros somos ángeles, y aquellos son demonios. Seres muy distintos, como el día y la noche. ¿Puedes escuchar esos llantos? Las lágrimas… Que nos tratan por igual, también puedes ver esas mejillas, bañadas de esas gotas saladas, repitiéndose una y otra vez… Basta, basta ya de tanta maldad… Basta del ciclo al que no se le puede ver el final.

Sangre inocente, falsa y pura pintando el cielo y la tierra; ¿ves, lo ves bien? Todo lo que hemos causado… Estás consiente de ese hecho. Yo también. Esto ha sido por días, meses, años, décadas, siglos… Nosotros, fuimos causantes de ese hecho. Muchos perecieron, tantos seres, como tú y como yo, personas que estuvieron siempre a mi lado… Ahora, no están, tú también sientes lo mismo, porque has perdido todo, lo sé porque te veo, sufres. Ellos también, lo sintieron, antes de ascender, pudieron comprender.

El mundo llegó a su fin y el caos gobernó, el más poderoso no pensó en caer, y devastó todo a su paso; los fuertes dieron todo, los débiles esperaron a perecer, los creyentes rezaron, los rebeldes resignaron, definitivamente este sería peor que un infierno en su apogeo. Pude verlo, pues, yo estuve ahí.

Vi como hirieron a esa persona, debido a otra, anexados cruelmente por sangre… Al menos eso creí, todo poco a poco se hace pedazos, ya no sé que puedo hacer, mis heridas ya no sanan tan rápido como antes, y ella… Está dando hasta lo último.

El rey de los demonios, no parará hasta hacerla cenizas. Su torcida sonrisa psicópata ante la absoluta desesperación de terminar con aquel ser frente a él, para estar en esa situación, digno de ella, ha estado muy apacible. Por dentro, delira. Hasta el más fuerte, agoniza.

Yo, con pleno rostro empapado en tinte rojo, con mi débil ojo izquierdo soy el testigo de esta guerra, que sigue y sigue… Ha terminado el mundo, ¿piensas concluir con algo que ya está fuera de su límite? Ella, también piensa que es irrelevante.

En medio de la destrucción y el deseo, un pequeño brote de dolor creció dentro de mí, más que dolor, alucinación, por creer en un futuro ficticio, que nunca podrá volverse real ante los ojos de todos. Al menos de mi, nace ese anhelo tan aclamado por más de uno, por estas dos razas tan complicadas y difíciles de entender unas a otras. Respiraré hondo, no puedo hacer más que estorbar, aguardar hasta la expiración, no sentiremos nada, ¿no es así? Cuestión de segundos hasta que ellos dos… Se terminen, y…

Oscuridad, veremos oscuridad, o… quizás luz. Quiero saber. ¿Después del final, habrá algo más? Es curioso.

Déjame al menos… Soñar. Por última vez.

Mi sueño, el sueño de nosotros, el mundo en natural, donde todos podamos coexistir sin ninguna cadena que nos ate ante lo que somos, eso, un mundo de verdad…

Desgraciadamente, alcancé a penas admirar… Oscuridad… Ligera luz fugaz.

.

Ahora… Estoy de pie en este balcón, buen clima el de hoy…

.

…

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? Sí, probablemente… confuso(? quise llevar la narración de ese modo, con algunas preguntas sobresaliendo por el aire… que muy posiblemente una precuela nos saque de esas dudas, en este caso quise 'relatar' los últimos pensamientos de como se vio un 'fin del mundo' tanto explicado, ante un testigo (que espero que haya podido dejar en claro quién era…) ejem. ¡Se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios! Lindos reviews, sugerencias, los famosos 'tomatazos' críticas constructivas… Son bien recibidas c: Muchas gracias por leer.

Nos leemos~ Airissan.


End file.
